Return of the Rose
by Isha Dare
Summary: He lost her through the void at the Battle of Canary Wharf. But she came back to him. He gave her up after the Journey's End. Who's to say she won't find him again? This is my story of how Rose comes back to the Doctor. Set somewhere in the second half of series 7 after the 11th doctor has started traveling with Clara. My first fanfic, please read and review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

They landed in London, Earth 2013. It was daytime and the TARDIS had parked down a disused alleyway close to the centre of the city. Clara stepped out and after a brief moment turned around with an annoyed expression on her face, this was certainly not what she had pictured when the doctor said, "Something more incredible and beautiful than you've ever seen before!" However, her mood slightly improved when the Doctor's surprised expression that told her this wasn't what he had had in mind.

"Lets be having it from you then! What's all this about? Why are we back in this dump?" She said accusingly.

"I protest! Even Earth has some wondrous adventures that revolve around alien invasion sometimes!" Said the Doctor, having recovered. "As to why we're here I can't say, the TARDIS must have decided we were needed here for some reason and overruled the designated flight path."

"The TARDIS can fly itself?"

"When she wants to."

Suddenly the TARDIS door slammed shut behind them leaving them alone in the alley. The doctor fumbled for the key to the door whilst trying not to remember the last time that happened. He grew more concerned when the key didn't fit into the lock. Meanwhile, Clara was waiting impatiently.

"It doesn't take that long to open a door!" She said crankily.

"The key doesn't fit!"

"Of course it fits! Keys don't just stop fitting into the lock they're designed for!"

"Well this one has!"

The Doctor gave up in frustration and put the key away.

"Come on, let's go have a look around."

He then proceeded to walk to the main street. Clara looked at him like he was crazy; well she already knew he was!

"So what do we do now? Wait around until we get a new one?"

Stopping to turn and face her he said, "If the TARDIS dropped us here and won't let us leave then she wants us to do something here and she won't open the door until we do."

"So, we just have to look around and find some sort of alien scheme, stop it, save the Earth and then she'll let us go?"

"Exactly," He said, giving her that smirk smile he does.

They searched a bit, but London is a big city and they found nothing, no strange reports or events, and the Doctor was starting to get cranky at the TARDIS for bringing them here. Clara visited some relatives and friends and they checked the TARDIS but she still wouldn't open. It was getting dark when finally Clara said,

"Well we'll have to find a place to stay the night! The TARDIS still won't open and I'm getting tired!"

"Oh yes, I had forgotten how your weak bodies need to be rested so often. But I warn you, I've no money on me!"

"What? How do you manage without a penny on you? Never mind, I'll pay for my own boarding, you can sleep on the streets, or not at all, whatever it is you do!"

So whilst the doctor kept on trying to find the reason for them coming here, Clara started searching for a place to stay for that night. She only did have the money for her so they planned to rendezvous at the TARDIS in the morning. She found a nice hotel and checked in. However she got a bit lost trying to find her room. She asked a lady who was walking past for help. The lady was very kind and helpful, but she seemed almost sad. Clara wanted to ask her what was wrong but didn't want to intrude.

"What's your name?" She asked instead.

"My names Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Clara, thanks for helping me"

"My pleasure."

Clara got settled in her room, quite quickly as she didn't have any baggage. Then she lay down and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reads, reviews, favorites and follows! They are all greatly appreciated.**

Clara woke up when the sun's rays streamed through the window to rest upon the bed. She hadn't eaten the night before so she was quite famished and decided to eat something at the hotel restaurant for breakfast before meeting the Doctor.

The buffet was free with accommodation so Clara helped herself and sat down at a seat beside the window. Halfway through her meal though, she was approached by a familiar face.

"Hi!" said the girl from last night. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not! Have a seat,"

Said Clara, feeling slightly flustered about why she would want to sit with her.

"Rose, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it's good to see you again."

She sat down and they ate in silence until Clara built up her courage to ask Rose the question she wanted to the night before.

"Last night you seemed so sad, you don't have to say so if you don't want to, but why?"

Rose sighed; it was not something she wanted to talk about, really. But Clara seemed so much like herself in a way. The way she rocked up at the hotel, no baggage on her at all. Probably just to feel the adventure of taking the risk and traveling. Oh how Rose missed that feeling! Always traveling, carefree with the doctor. Of course there were times they got into trouble but that was all part of the fun! But it was something more; there was something about her that was different. The doctor had told her that traveling in the TARDIS changed the way you perceive things. Rose didn't know why, but she felt as though she was drawn to Clara.

"It's about a man."

She said, a small smile lighting her face as she thought of the Doctor. Clara gave a short smug smile and replied,

"Isn't it always?" before realizing this was a delicate topic and she probably shouldn't take it so lightly. But Rose just smiled and continued.

"He was the most wonderful man, we had such magical times together. Traveling wherever we felt like. I loved him, unconditionally. I would die for him, I almost did once, but he saved me. I lost him once but I found him again. He hadn't changed a bit since I had left him, and if anything I loved him more. But he said I couldn't stay with him anymore."

At this point tears started to swell in her eyes as the memories of that day flooded back to her. Clara felt her sorrow, she told Rose that she didn't have to say anymore and that she was sorry she asked. However Rose wiped the tears away and kept on talking. She had kept these feelings bottled up for so long now that it was a relief to finally tell someone.

"He didn't make me go because he stopped loving me, I know that, he thought I would be happier without him. But he was wrong. I tried to love again but it wasn't the same, wasn't him. But I will find him again, I came all this way to look for him and I won't stop until I find him."

She said this last sentence with such strength, such stubbornness and determination that Clara knew she wouldn't let anyone stop her.

"Maybe I could help you find him?"

Clara asked and then mentally slapped herself for it. The Doctor and her would soon find out what was wrong, fix it and then leave; there was no time for it!

"Really? I mean, I don't want to impose or anything, I mean, I… I only just met you!"

Said Rose, surprised that Clara would offer to help. Clara made the decision that she couldn't back down, not now. Besides, it looked as though they were stuck her for a while anyway.

"Of course! What does he look like? What's his name?"

"Well, he wears a brown, pinstripe suit, he's quite tall and slim, with brown hair. You might hear him called John Smith by name here."

Clara frowned; the Doctor sometimes went by John Smith. But the description certainly didn't match and it wasn't the rarest of names, so she simply let it pass as coincidence.

"Well, I need to tell my friend that my plans have changed, have you got a phone? I left mine with him so I could call him, can you believe he doesn't have a mobile? Sure he's got a home phone but that's no use out and about!"

Rose laughed, "I know what you mean," thinking of the Doctor herself. "Sure here you go."

She handed Clara her mobile and then waited while she dialed and rung.

"Hello? … Wow! You actually picked up! … Yeah whatever, anyway listen, I met a new friend at the hotel and she's looking for someone, I promised to help her find them and it would be a whole lot easier with your help… Okay, Okay! Sorry! But we can deal with that if it happens, no point just loitering around London waiting! … That's better! Meet us at The Gate Hotel, 57 White Ave. … Yeah, ok, see you then!"

Clara hung up and hand the phone back to Rose with an expression halfway between victorious, smug and simply elated.

"Well! That went quite alright I'd say!" She said smiling.

Rose smiled too, albeit a bit slower and more hesitant. They just sat there, plates empty in front of them, smiling like idiots until they burst out laughing. They regained their composures and Rose sighed,

"Who was that anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, just a friend of mine. We're not together or anything, nothing like that, just friends. Though he seems to know a lot more about me than I know of him! Anyway, you up for seconds?" Motioning to the plates before them.

"Nah, but I wouldn't mind a nice cuppa tea to finish breakfast off."

They made their refills and talked about girly gossip, something that Clara had never really gotten into, but found it wasn't too bad coming from Rose, And boy was there a lot to catch up on since she'd left! It was about 15 minutes later the Doctor arrived, he glanced at Clara through the window amongst the crowded streets but didn't catch Rose. Instead he entered the building from the main entrance and found his way to the restaurant. He spotted Clara and went to walk over but stopped dead when he saw her, when he saw what was impossible, his Rose.

**This ones a bit longer than the first chapter, hope you like it! I'll try to keep up a steady flow of updates but I am sorry if it takes a bit long!**

**Again, thank you for all the reads, reviews, favorites and follows, they really make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you always for all the reads and reviews, they make me so happy!**

**Please note: This is my honest prediction of Clara's personality so after the new series airs please do not criticize on personality trait differences, thank you! **

He must be imagining things! This wasn't possible! Everything he had been taught to believe of what can and can't be was being defied right before his eyes. First Clara, now this? As if on cue Clara saw him and turned round to introduce Rose to the Doctor. But she was stopped by his shocked expression, puzzled at this new emotion she hadn't seen on the Doctor before, it was like that boy down at the counter on Rogue street, oh boy he liked her! Love-struck that's what! The Doctor's in love, she thought gleefully. Oh this will be interesting! The Doctor on the other hand was not enjoying this, he realised he was supposed to say something and willed himself to act.

"Hi, I'm…"

You can't say your name to her! He thought ferociously, not here in front of everyone, just imagine what she might want to say to you!

"I'm J…"

Oh no, there you go again idiot! She knows John Smith! Stumbling awkwardly as he tried not to mess this up he managed to change what would have been John to James.

"James?" Rose said trying to cover up a small smirk.

"Yes, that's right, James. James Daniels,"

The Doctor clarified, very embarrassed and praying that no one would guess or make clear what was going on here until he had a chance to talk to Rose privately. Meanwhile Clara was very confused now, James Daniels? Where did that come from? What was wrong with John Smith? I mean, that's the guy Rose was looking for but the Doctor couldn't know that, unless… no, don't be silly! The chances of that are incredibly unlikely and Rose certainly didn't recognise him! Clara didn't know what the Doctor was on about but she decided to go along with it and talk to him later.

"Well, uh… Clara said you were um… looking for someone?"

The Doctor said tentatively, not wanting to press to badly on what was a very delicate point.

"Yeah, an old friend of mine, John Smith,"

Said Rose, sadness returning to her as she thought of the man she'd lost. The doctor realised he was going to have to tread very carefully indeed with this, he had no idea how long it had been for Rose or how fresh her memories were. He certainly remembered those days like they happened just yesterday.

"James, aren't you going to sit down?"

As soon as Clara pointed this out The Doctor was very aware of how unusual this must look with him just standing there awkwardly, so he pulled a seat over from an unoccupied table and sat down with Rose and Clara. Much to his embarrassment he just couldn't stop looking at her, it had been so long since he had looked into her eyes, to see her smile and laugh. He had missed her more than he had thought possible for a human girl. Rose in turn found herself drawn to the Doctor, she had never seen him before in her life, and yet he seemed so familiar, as if she should know him. Again it was Clara who broke the silence, feeling very left out by the subtle, yet intense inspections the two were giving each other.

"If you two have finished then I'd to get on with the task at hand,"

"Task?" Rose said laughing, "You make it sound like some grand quest or something like that," She did appreciate the help Clara was offering, but she didn't know how they could help. It wasn't as simple as finding an address when it came to finding the Doctor.

"It's something you hold important though, just give me a moment with my friend… James to talk about this, besides we did come to London for a reason. Do you mind we speak privately for a tick?"

Clara said, politely inferring that Rose leave. Then she could have a good long chat about this James business. Thankfully Rose understood straight away,

"Oh that's fine, I'll just be up in my room. I got to do some packing anyway."

Definitely not! She thought, something was up between those two. Something she wasn't being told and she didn't like it. What was worse was the feeling that she should know. She pretended to leave, but as soon as she passed the corner she changed direction and went around to the other entrance of the café on the other side. From here she periodically checked the two, watching the mouths and reactions and hearing faint snippets when the conversation got a bit loud. However it wasn't enough to piece together what was going on. The Doctor, on the other hand was more than aware of what Clara was asking him. Oh she could be so stubborn at times! He thought as she asked him for the 3rd time now who Rose was to him.

"I keep telling you I don't know her!"

"And I say your lying! I saw the way you looked at her! And James? James Daniels? Where did that come from? You seemed so desperate to avoid saying John. How surprising is that considering she's looking for a John!"

"For the last time Clara, I have never seen her before in my life,"

Now there's a lie if I ever said one! He thought,

"And she has never seen me before in her life! We have never met before!"

Both of those were reasonably true however. Clara gave up. She knew there was something going on but the Doctor obviously wasn't going to tell her anytime soon.

"Fine! Whatever! If you want to play it all secret fine by me!"

Then she stormed off to find Rose, who after realising that was her intention sprinted up to her room to make sure she was there first. When Clara knocked on the door Rose had regained her breath and was waiting for her.

"Come in! Where's James? Oh don't mind the mess, I have been staying here a while now and I think I've half-moved in."

"Thanks, he's downstairs, probably getting something to eat."

Clara didn't comment on the room though, it really was messy. It was also filled with memoirs and pictures in albums of frames. In almost every single one was whom she identified as the man Rose was trying to find, John Smith. Clara realised just then how much Rose loved this guy, and she was determined to find him and tell him what she thought of his leaving of Rose. But first they had to find him, and she knew the TARDIS would be the thing for that. The Doctor didn't do domestic, he had told her that. But hopefully if the TARDIS could fly herself then she would be willing to help Clara. Rose grabbed a cardigan and a stray packet of chips from the bench and they went back downstairs to find the doctor. They found him arguing with the chef at the restaurant and turning quite a few heads.

"What do you mean you won't serve fish fingers with custard?! That's just preposterous! Horrible lack of customer service! I'm going to report this to management!"

Just then he spotted Clara and Rose watching him.

"I'm out of here! Come along Clara and Rose!"

With that he stomped over them and proceeded to leave the building, leaving the girls to follow him out onto the street. They walked for a bit before Rose said something she had been wanting to since it happened.

"Fish fingers and custard?" She asked, barely keeping her laugh under control, she almost succeeded but she lost it when Clara broke out in a fit of giggles. Most definitely Doctor grumpy-face kept walking with a very unhappy expression on his face as the two girls laughed. As much as he loved Rose, he was not looking forward to telling her who he was. A task he would have to face when they reached the TARDIS, and they weren't far away now. Just before they turned down the alley that the TARDIS was parked the Doctor stopped.

"Rose, there is something I have tell you, and please don't get mad at me because I don't ever want you to be mad at me."

"What?"

Rose asked, wondering what on Earth he could be talking about. Clara on the other hand had an inkling as to what it was. I knew it! She thought victoriously, he does know her and he was lying! And John… Oh, that was him. The man Rose was looking was the Doctor! Oh boy he is really in trouble now.

"Take my hand, Rose."

The Doctor said, holding his hand out to her. Rose looked at him strangely. She was very confused by this sudden change of behavior but complied regardless. She placed her hand in his, and he gripped hers tightly, yet gently in the same way. An action which was something Rose didn't think possible. It was as if he didn't want to hurt her, yet would never let her go. They walked to the edge of the alley way and turned the corner. It was then that Rose saw the box. That incredible, magical, blue box that was bigger on the inside. The TARDIS. Realisation sent shock waves through her as her heart started to pound faster and faster. Her mind brought to attention her shaking hands, her left steadied by the hand of the man beside her and she knew at once who he was. She had found her Doctor!

**Again, thank you for all the reads, reviews, favorites and follows, they are what keep me passionate in my writing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reads, reviews, favorites and follows!**

She turned to look up at him. He was taller than her even in this new re-incarnation. Hundreds of different emotions ran through her body, each with it's own story, wonder, love, relief, joy, anger and forgiveness. She was lost again in those eyes, wells of knowledge and secrets that stretched over millennia in length. He in turn lost himself in the sight of her. Relishing in the thought that she might forgive him and love him again, yet dreading what consequences she might bring forth for his actions. Eventually Rose uttered a single word, tears welling in her eyes.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

They stood there a moment longer before Rose moved she brought her hand up and slapped him hard across his face!

"That! Was for leaving me on that beach for the second time!"

Man she could slap! The Doctor thought bitterly, and he thought Jackie's were bad! Not that he had expected otherwise, he knew she had been hurt by what he did and that he deserved retribution, what he did not expect was what came next,

"And this, was for coming back."

Then she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into a crushing embrace, planting her lips firmly against his. It didn't matter that she knew these were different lips, she understood it was still him, even after having regenerated. Shocked the Doctor froze for a moment before his mind caught up with what was happening and he returned the kiss with equal passion. He forgot all about his worries and questions, living in that moment and giving all his attention to his Rose. They were brought back to the real world around them by Clara, who was feeling rather left out and ignored.

"So am I to suppose we're good to go?"

The Doctor and Rose broke apart in slight embarrassment, yet both were elated to have held each other in their arms once more.

"Yeah, I don't see why not, except this time, Rose? Will you come with us?"

Said the Doctor, praying over and over that she would promise to never leave him again.

"Doctor, there is nothing I would like more in this life than to spend it with you."

Replied Rose, adoration evident in her eyes as she looked up to the man she had searched for for so long. Again, she was sad at his regeneration, she knew it had meant his death, if only for that body. But it was still her doctor. Whilst the two lovebirds had forgotten her again Clara had given up and tried to get into the TARDIS. After all, it was obvious that Rose was the reason they had landed here. What surprised her, however, was that it still wouldn't open. Okay! still got a bit to go then! she thought.

"Doctor!" She called, thankful to be released from calling him 'James', it really didn't suit him! "The TARDIS still won't open! Apparently we're not done here yet."

"What do you mean? The TARDIS won't open?"

Rose asked in confusion. The Doctor frowned, like Clara he had expected the TARDIS's reason for landing was for him to find Rose. It was possible it was something else but he thought they would have noticed if something was up by now.

"When we landed here the TARDIS doors closed and she changed the lock so we couldn't get back in. I understand that this was necessary for Clara to meet you, but I don't know why she won't let us in now."

"Well, I have been here longer than both of you and I am not sure I was the only reason the TARDIS came. I was only staying at the Gate because I was investigating in this area. Otherwise I would have been staying at my old flat. It's still empty you know, no one else has moved in since my mum and I left."

"Investigating what in particular?" questioned Clara.

"My instruments are picking up an object deep out into space, it's too far out for Earth technology to detect, but it seems to be sending out a message to Earth. Again the alien technology is not being received even though the strength has been increasing since I managed to get hold of it."

"Hold up," Clara interrupted, "If Earth technology is not advanced enough to pick up the signals coming from this, object or detect it then how can you?"

"It's Gallifreyan technology, and the Doctor taught me how to use it. Back on the actual problem, all readings strongly suggest that the object is indeed a spaceship, albeit small. Probably holding a few passengers at most. Private craft most definitely. I haven't been able to decode the message but it appears to be on a relay of two words. Your thoughts, doctor?"

"My thoughts? How do you even have Gallifreyan technology?"

"Oh, have you forgotten the piece of coral you gave us to grow?"

Thick you are today aren't you! He thought to himself. Of course that was it! Mind you why couldn't he detect it and why wasn't the translation working? Anyway, time for that later, they needed to find out what was going on here and he didn't like the sound of it. Two words? Two words had always given him trouble. Sounded too much like what Donna had said to him before revealing that the whole of reality was in danger!

"Right!" he said, "Let's find your TARDIS and I'll listen to the message. I can translate and we can sort this out and leave, though I don't know why my TARDIS can't just bring the fact to attention after she's let us in."

"Ahem?"

That was Clara. She had moved over and tried the TARDIS door again. She had thought of it as soon as Rose mentioned the Gallifreyan technology. The TARDIS simply needed to get the message across that they weren't finished here. She knew the Doctor wouldn't leave if he thought there was something going on and after a reunion like that she highly doubted Rose would have remembered to tell otherwise.

She was right. The TARDIS was unlocked and opened when she pulled the door. Clara had learned early on that though the TARDIS tolerated the doors being opened the wrong way she extremely disliked it. The Doctor and Rose looked over at the sound of her voice and smiles lit up their faces as they looked at each other and then ran over to join Clara inside the console room. Sure enough the Doctor's TARDIS had picked up the same signal as Rose's and was beeping out in notification from a flashing screen. Not that Rose noticed. She was shocked at the change in the console room from when she had last traveled with the Doctor. The coral beams were gone, and it seemed so, so open! They were standing on a platform suspended in the middle of the room along with the main console. The drop behind the railings just served to increase the palatial atmosphere that was contained in the TARDIS. It was like an empty amphitheater marked only by the main console in the center, which still had the six sections but the corners were so much sharper, like an actual hexagon.

Clara and the doctor, who had seen it all before went straight to the console to check the flashing screen. Rose was right, it was two words, two words that had the Doctor scared silly. That was rare. No, oh no, no, no you don't! He thought frantically. This was not good! Give me Daleks and Cybermen any day just not this! And that was saying a lot, considering his history with those two species! No, you know what? I'm just going to leave now and that's it! This he directed towards the TARDIS, who in retaliation formed an ANSWER button on the console, conveniently written in English. Before the Doctor could move to stop her Clara's human inquisition had peaked and she had pressed the button. Horror filled him and he swore Clara was going to pay for that later. Until then he was just going to have to face this, to face those two words.

**Again thank you for all the attention this story is getting!**

**Also: If anyone can correctly guess the two words I'll shout out to them in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reads, reviews, favorites and follows!**

Two words. Hello Sweetie. He was not ready for this! He was surprised at how well Rose had taken it, and he had hoped to ease the news of River over time to Rose so she would understand the situation. He had also wanted to speak to River alone before the two even got close to each other. So much for that idea! He thought. Here she comes, oh boy this is not going to end well. All three of them could hear the time-vortex manipulator battling against the TARDIS atomic-displacement barrier as River attempted to teleport into the control room. She materialized beside the control unit and shook out her curls. Smiling, she looked over towards the Doctor.

"Hello Sweetie!" She said, giving him a flirtatious wink, "took you long enough to reply, for a while there I thought you'd given up on me."

"Who's she?"

Asked Rose, very concerned about the way this woman just jumped in here and started talking to her doctor in a manner she didn't like one bit. It was only then that River seemed to notice Clara and more importantly, Rose.

"What do you mean who am I? If you're traveling with the Doctor then I'm sure you should know who I am. The question is who are you?"

"I am Rose Tyler and the Doctor has certainly never said a word about you!"

"You haven't?"

River said as she turned to face him and it seemed she was a little bit upset by this fact. Boy, she wasn't going to like what comes next then!

"I am River Song, the Doctor's wife."

Oh boy, now she's really gone and done it! This is extremely very not good, in any way whatsoever! The Doctor thought as he felt himself go bright red from the embarrassment of what had just been said.

"What?! Did you just say, wife?!"

Rose's voice escalated as the words sunk in and seared into head like a burning brand, she had come all this was for this? Mum was right, you should have stayed! He's already moved on, just like with Sarah. You are only just an eye blink in his life, and as much as you would love it if you were the only one he's obviously found someone to replace you already. Rose couldn't help herself. Her mind ran riot as her fears came into reality and she gave way to the barrage of tears that assaulted her. She ran, hoping to lose herself within those never-ending corridors that riddled the TARDIS. Instead she found herself back at her old room. Habit had led her, wishing for a place of comfort and security to her room. She went inside and saw everything as she had left it, untouched, since that morning when she had taken out her newly bought Bazoolium to give to her mother. The memories only brought more tears and she threw herself onto her bed, still ruffled from that morning long ago, curled up and willed the world around her to disappear.

Meanwhile, back in the main room the Doctor was really having it dealt to him. Clara was glaring daggers with accusing eyes and River was demanding to know what sort of things had been going on since she had last seen him. Finally the Doctor couldn't stand it anymore. It was not his usual schedule to be absolutely humiliated in front of those he cared about most. He cried,

"Enough!"

and then he himself ran through the corridors to find Rose. He knew that if this wasn't sorted while the incident was fresh, then Rose would simply never bring it up again. She would politely find a way to excuse herself whenever possible and most likely leave him, again. He did not want that to happen. He came to her door and stopped for a moment, long enough to hear the muffled sobs coming from within. It broke his hearts, to imagine what she must now be feeling, and he felt rotten for it. The sobs subsided when he knocked on the door, and a wary voice said,

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Oh…"

Rose didn't want to hear this, the whole speech about how he had moved on and that he hadn't meant to hurt her but he had fallen in love with another. However it was obvious that it was important to him to say it, so she let him in.

"Rose, I…"

The Doctor said, unable to think of words that would convince her of the truth, that he still loved her uncontrollably.

"It's okay, I understand. I shouldn't have expected my place to be free after all this time anyway." Rose said, trying to make it easier for him. "I just thought that… maybe what we had was still there, that there was a reason for coming back."

The tears rolled down her already mascara-smudged cheeks at these last lines. The Doctor couldn't stand it, he went over to sit with her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his shoulder. They sat like that for a while. The Doctor holding her like the most precious treasure the universe could give, and Rose wanting to be near him to know that he still cared, if not how she wanted. She was wrong though, of course.

"Rose, listen to me," He said, stroking her hair as he held her close. "I never cared for River as much I cared for you. I had hoped to explain River's story at length but fate was not as kind. It is true we are married. We were married in a universe that didn't exist at the death of time. I knew she loved me. That was why she wouldn't let me go. So I did the only thing I could think of for her to willingly let go. I do care for her, but it was never the same as with you Rose. I had given up all hope of seeing you again, especially after… I left you with my human self…"

"John Smith,"

"Pardon?"

"He never truly felt like the Doctor, he said it would suit better if he was called John Smith."

The Doctor thought back to his last incident with doppelgangers, yes he could understand that feeling. After all, he himself had felt it before. He was brought back to the present as Rose continued.

"We tried, we really did, John and I. But it wasn't the same. He wasn't you. I know it broke his heart, that I did not love him as I loved you. But I could never be more than friends with him. He understood, and he didn't try to push it. Sometimes, after the TARDIS was ready I would go with him on adventures, but most of the time he would go off on his own, to get away from me, I suppose. I cared for him, I really did, but only as a close friend.

"So you understand the feeling between River and I. It was always you, I never meant to hurt River's feelings, but she couldn't replace you. No one ever could."

"Really?"

Rose looked up into his eyes and saw the love for her in them. She didn't doubt him. The Doctor had lied before. She knew that. But this wasn't the same. She could see the pain and loneliness of the years since he left her, and the begging plead for forgiveness in them.

"Doctor, on Dårlig Ulv Stranden you told me that the end of your sentence didn't need saying. But please, I need to hear it from you, from the real you."

The Doctor smiled down at her.

"Anything to make you happy. Rose Tyler, I love you, I always have since I met you and asked you to come with me, and I always will."

He could see the joy that lit up her face as she smiled at his words. This time, it was his turn to lead. He bent closer to her and kissed her. Like it should have been, that day on Bad Wolf Bay. The Doctor and his Rose

**Thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for everything you have done for this story! All the reads, reviews, favorites and follows.**

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get back? I understand you must have used the TARDIS, but parallel worlds are sealed off."

Rose smiled sadly, she had known this question would come up sooner or later.

"Like I said, sometimes John would go off on the TARDIS on his own. One day, We heard the TARDIS materialising outside and I went to say hello, but I couldn't find him. The TARDIS just stood there, he didn't come back, and we heard no word. Also, the TARDIS, she wasn't herself, she was so much quieter, almost sad, like she was in the alternate world with Donna but without you. Finally I had to believe…"

She trailed off as tears started to form once more. The Doctor understood, he knew he would be upset if he lost River, she was a close friend.

"Life went on for a bit, but then I went to check on the TARDIS and she was all buzzing, I checked the destination on the console, it was in English for me. I worked out the co-ordinates, they landed somewhere in the city. It was when I went into town to check that I realised the significance of the location. It was where we first came through the void, when we first met the Cyber-men. I kind of figured it was about finding a way through the void back to this universe."

"Surely Jackie wouldn't have let you go."

"No, she didn't want me to, but I had to find you and she's got Toby now. The TARDIS flew herself and after a particularly rough ride I found we had landed in London, the exact time, but a different location, as when we first came through. Turns out I was the reason we got stuck in Pete's world the first time after all."

The Doctor smiled at that thought, if only he'd known that when it had happened. This also explained why the TARDIS wouldn't translate, that feature was a telepathic thread through the living part of the TARDIS. It wouldn't work in this universe. Of course, most of the other TARDIS instruments would work if enough electricity were channeled as a substitute. Regardless of the kind of Rift energy the main engines soaked up.

"Come on,"

He said, helping her up.

"We can't hide in here forever, be both have fears to face."

She smiled in reply and they walked back to the control room together.

Meanwhile, in the Doctor's absence Clara had decided that she would have a talk to River. She had grown to care about Rose in the few hours that she had known her and wasn't happy with the scene that had just played out.

"Would you like to explain in more detail this, startling revelation that caused my friend to breakdown into tears?"

River, for her part was upset too. She hadn't intended to inflict hurt unto anyone by her words. Certainly not someone the Doctor obviously cared about a lot.

"There's nothing more to it, we are wed. Though if you're wondering why you haven't met me yet, it's because our timelines are reversed. We don't travel together as companions because I am constantly swapping between traveling with his younger selves and him now. But I feel my time is running out, his younger selves know me less and less…"

"What do you mean?"

"When I meet the Doctor at the time he first met me, then it will be the last I see him. His past is my future."

"Right,"

Said Clara, not bothering to ask for more details. Never mind, the Doctor will sort this out when he comes back, she reasoned. I suppose a little courtesy might be in order, after all, River hasn't really done anything wrong. You're just prejudiced because you don't know her.

"I am Clara by the way."

"Nice to meet you, have you been traveling with the Doctor for long?"

"Not really, though it's complicated."

"What about…"

"Rose? I'm not actually too sure, I only just met her and the Doctor only just found her. They used to travel together, but I've no idea how long ago that was or for how long. All I can say is Rose is madly in love with the Doctor."

Again the sad expression returned to River's face. She didn't know what would happen when the Doctor got back, but either way she knew her husband would feel terrible. As for herself, even if the Doctor chose her over Rose she would feel a horrible guilt.

"I could tell…"

She said softly. They waited in silence until the Doctor and Rose returned. They had arms about each other, and while Rose had recovered and seemed happy her eyes still bore traces of the trauma she had experienced. The first place the Doctor's eyes looked when he entered the room was to River. Guilt, uncertainty, sadness, helplessness. All these River saw straight away, but she saw beneath that joy, and happiness and excitement. She saw the way he held her, the way he had her pulled close to him in a way more than just friendly.

She knew it was over and she was sad. But not like Rose. She had often wondered if the Doctor felt for her the same way she felt for him. Often wondered if it wasn't all an act to keep her happy. She saw the difference between how the Doctor treated her and Rose immediately, though she had had only a slight chance to observe it. She was very good at observations.

"I understand,"

Not quite crying but with tears in her eyes, and a small smile on her lips. The Doctor was speechless, but gratitude was clear on his face. River had to leave. She knew she wouldn't cope seeing him with another for long. But before she did go, she had something to tell him. The reason she had come to find him originally.

"Doctor, you of course, would know the war between the Sontarans and the Rutans?"

"The what and the what?"

Asked Clara, confused about what this had anything to do with Earth.

"The Sontarans and Rutans," The Doctor answered for her, "They have been at war for thousands of years, an intergalactic battle between two horribly war-inspired species. What news is there of the war?"

This last part he phrased to River, suspicious of the Sontaran's intentions. After all, they had tried to take over the Earth before, who's to say it wouldn't happen again?

"It's headed this way, that's what. Soon the Earth will be in the midst of the firing grounds unless you don't stop it."

"Stop it? You want me to stop the great war between the Rutans and the Sontarans that's stretched hundreds of generations, being one of the longest battles in the universe, the two most war-bred civilizations I know of, so mad about their honour that they'd die even if it wasn't at any cost? Two cultures that literally love bloodshed? Thank you for the compliment but I don't think even I could do that!"

"Doctor, of course you can, you are the most incredible man I have ever met!"

Rose said, the first time she'd spoken since they'd come back.

"I should say so!"

Added Clara.

"And I, but I am afraid that you will have to proceed without me, I have other matters to attend."

The Doctor looked up at her, an unspoken question in his eyes. What if? They said. River smiled sweetly,

"I never could have stayed, I'm wanted for an interview with Mr Lux about a job I've been asked to do."

River simply assumed the sadness in his eyes was over the guilt he had acquired, and dismissed it.

"Here,"

She said, getting out a sheet of paper from her pocket and walking over to hand it to the Doctor.

"Co-ordinates and statistics. And with that I believe I shall take my leave."

"Goodbye River,"

Simple goodbyes said by Rose and Clara.

"Until we meet once more, I shall be seeing you again. Both then and now."

"Goodbye my love, Clara, Rose."

She fiddled with her time-vortex manipulator and then teleported away. The room was silent for a moment longer before the Doctor broke it, sparking up and jumping to the controls.

"Time to meet the Rutans!"

"What of the Sontarans?" Clara asked, "Surely we must meet them as well?"

"That might not be for the best to start with considering my bad reputation among them. Besides I see a lot more Sontarans then Rutans, used to have a Sontaran as a companion, of sorts. You met him in fact."

"No I didn't"

"What? Oh right, wrong you, never mind."

Clara was annoyed, but let it pass. Rose however had no idea what he meant.

"What do you mean? Wrong Clara?"

"I don't exactly know the details myself, or how it's even possible. But after Clara dies she comes back to life, same person, different life, no memories."

"Weird."

Said Rose, by now more than competent with the like. Clara pretended to ignore them and crossed her arms in a huff. In reality though she wanted very badly to know what was wrong with her. The TARDIS lurched into motion, rumbling and crashing about as the Doctor clung to the console and the girls grabbed the railing for support. The great ship settled whilst Clara and Rose recovered the Doctor bounded over to the door.

"Well what are you standing around for?"

He said with an excited glint in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"The Commanding Rutan Spaceship! Geronimo!"

Rose and Clara looked at each other, laughed together at the Doctor's antics and raced over to join him.

"What happened to Allon-sy? Not that I mind of course."

"New regeneration, new words. Lets go!"

They opened the door and stepped out.

**Thank you again for everything, the reads, reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Also, this is the last chapter I am writing for this story as I want it to be in particular just about Rose coming back. I will post the first chapter of my next story soon which will pick up from where this story finishes. I should have it started by the end of Easter. Until then, Happy Easter, and hope you all enjoy the Bells of Saint John!**


End file.
